pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:FANPOK
Dejen sus mensajes aki no olviden Firmar Q PAZOOO oye fanpok te acuerdas de mi soy yo el primer lider ZzEeTh 21:45 29 abr 2010 (UTC) pero pero si vas a estar por aqui en pokeespectaculos verdad oye me podrias tu opinion de mi pokenovela busca Cronicas de una aventura pokemon Opinion... ¿me podrias dar tu opinion de mi historia? entra en La Vida de un Rocket PetrelR 23:25 29 abr 2010 (UTC) see... Aqui estoy! PetrelR 01:13 1 may 2010 (UTC) Aqui! thumb --PetrelR 01:30 1 may 2010 (UTC) Sorry pero en el concurso mejor evolucion de eeveee, ya se cerro desde hace mucho, el ganador fue leafeon =D, el segundo lugar fue Glaceon y el tercer Jolteon. Yo no soy la que hiso el concurso, pero solo te aviso, deberias checar la edicion, osea, cuando se creo, y ahi veras que se creo hace mucho o hace poko, bueno byeeeee A18, RE o MR 21:30 1 may 2010 (UTC) oye fanpok oye que es eso de audiciones para un viaje al destino??? ZzEeTh 15:43 2 may 2010 (UTC) ok dime como se llama tu pokenovela y a si checa la mia Cronicas de una aventura pokemon pzzz jajajaja esta chida aunk komo ke le hubieras cambiado la ropa a "ash" ¿A si? en serio t gusta? a mi me encanta la tuya! ¿kieres salir en mi novela? dime los pokes , tu sprite , si eres entrenador o coordinador y el nombre d tu personaje [[User:Preciosaprincesa|'Pretty']] [[Usuario discusión:Preciosaprincesa|'Princess']] 18:15 2 may 2010 (UTC) oye oye fanpok entra a mi wiki y serias uno de mis administradores solo escribe en tu pagina de usuario en esta wiki que es mia: http://es.comunidadpokemon.wikia.com/wiki/ sii si kiero saliir! nombre: Duna sprite: Archivo:Sprite_de_Preciosaprincesa_Duna.png tipo : coordinadora sprite de coordinadora: Archivo:Sprite_de_Preciosaprincesa_Duna_concurso.png pokemons: Archivo:Baltoy_OCPA.pngmote: Baltoyi genero: chico Archivo:Roselia_OCPA_hembra.pngmote: rosita genero: chica Archivo:Lucario_DP.pngmote: aural genero:chico Archivo:Castform_Pt.png→ Archivo:Castform_forma_agua_Pt.png→ Archivo:Castform_forma_fuego_Pt.png→ Archivo:Castform_forma_hielo_Pt.pngmote: fantasmi genero: chica Archivo:Gabite_OCPA.pngmote: garritas genero: chico Archivo:Milotic_OCPA.png mote: perla genero: chica Nota: los k tengan k evolucionar k evolucionen (todos menos baltoy) [[User:Preciosaprincesa|'Pretty']] [[Usuario discusión:Preciosaprincesa|'Princess']] 08:11 3 may 2010 (UTC) mi personalidad!!! soy muy simpatica y blanda (es decir , simpatica y amable) soy muy buena con los demas y trato bn a los pkmns! [[User:Preciosaprincesa|'Pretty']] [[Usuario discusión:Preciosaprincesa|'Princess']] 16:22 4 may 2010 (UTC) Te cambio la placa de lector Primero que gracias por ponerte la placa de la pokenovela camino pokémon :). Voy a cambiar la letra en negrita "Camino Pokémon" por un enlace "Camino Pokémon", ok? Te lo pongo yo mismo en tu página de usuario.--Nicopri 13:38 5 may 2010 (UTC) un link gracias por invitarme a tu reality, ami me gusta la saga TD, al parecer a ti tambien, oye, no se si ya l osabias .... pero aqui te dejo un link .... http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/tv_shows/promotion_landing_page/tdwt/index.html, una pregunta. .... en pokemin comuniti (esa la wikia de zeth) se pueden hacer retos a los lideres de gym sin una pelea en wi-fi, que me gustaria participar en eso, pero juego por emulador, ademas ya tengo un equipo listo --No me conoces, yo no te conosco pero te quiero ver muerto :D 01:14 11 may 2010 (UTC) siii claro que si olle si lees mi pokenovela el sprite mio el de l gorra negra y mi poemmon sera infernape gracias por decirme respuesta no quiero ser el chico malo quisiera ser el chico divertido rahey 22:45 11 may 2010 (UTC) hey ole mi msn es henry031@hotmail.es porfabor si tienes agregame para que me puedas explicar mejor porfaborrahey 22:56 11 may 2010 (UTC) estare ;) bueno ya llene mis datos en la pagina ojala alcanze a estar at2: tu amigo --Brahian 03:02 12 may 2010 (UTC) ;) ok aparecere en un capitulo y queria preguntarte si quieres salir en mi pokenovela nueva La busqueda de los cristales legendarios 1 inscribete como principal en la discucion. at2: tu amigo --Brahian el togetic volador XD 16:12 12 may 2010 (UTC) mi color... es el verde o el naranja! (kualkiera) [[User:Munchlax-code|'Before it was a good girl']] [[Usuario discusión:Munchlax-code|'それはグッドガールされる前に ']] 15:20 13 may 2010 (UTC) No me entero muy bien Yo no estava a fuera?? [[Usuario:Maya1999| •★ ஐ•★ ஐ ஐ Mika ☆•ஐ☆•']] '' [[Usuario Discusión:Maya1999|' Sea Princess]] 16:12 13 may 2010 (UTC)' GRACIAS GRACIAS EN SERIO APRESIO TUS COMENTARIOSGarchock 23:24 13 may 2010 (UTC) SI CLARO, DIME UN POKEMON QUE QUIERAS Y TE ARE UN ESPACIO (EXEPTO LEGENDARIOS) Garchock 23:36 13 may 2010 (UTC) Está bien!!! Je, eres como yo...¡Te preocupa que la gente no lea la pokenovela! Tranquilo, que muy bien. Lo único, me metería antes con los romances y las peleas, porque es lo que de verdad engancha. Por lo demás te está quedando genial.--Nicopri 12:55 14 may 2010 (UTC) claro claro que quiero ser tu amigo aselfillo...fan number 1ºde Keroro 18:39 14 may 2010 (UTC) Claro Claro que quiero ser tu AMIGO aselfillo...fan number 1ºde Keroro 18:40 14 may 2010 (UTC) Okk x3 Pero ahora no puedo ._. Es qe estoy en un blackberry x3 Cuando este en mi pc normal te agrego =D •''' [[Usuario:Hikari kat|~ Rin ~']] '•''' 18:44 14 may 2010 (UTC) Me firmas??? Me podrías firmar aquí para que pueda sacar otro capítulo? Es que, como ya verás, necesito firmas para sacar más capítulos. Te lo agradecería mucho. La Guerra Pokémon También me lo comentas ahí, ¿vale? Y a ver cuando continúas con lo del reto. ¡Tengo ganas de ver quién es el próximo eliminado! xD(saca una placa de lector, o algo así.)--Nicopri 18:52 14 may 2010 (UTC) claro dime que pokemon quieres ser y listo ¡ ah ! y el sprite cuando serias humano --Usuario:Meganium1530 ¿ de que color el aipom ? por que ya hay 2 ( cris y zoe ) puedes elegir el color que quieras --Usuario:Meganium1530 n__n Hehe, yo tengo mi familia-xat y pokefamilia xD pero okk n_n Seras mi manito >3 x3 ¿Cual es tu pokemon favorito? =D ✖''' [[Usuario:Hikari kat|нιĸarι тнe glaceon']] '✖''' 01:09 17 may 2010 (UTC) Hola!!! ^^ Mira, te hice un regalito ^^ Archivo:FANPOK the best.gifFANPOK the best!!! Espero que te haya gustado. Oye, pensaba hacer una lista de amigos. ¿Te importa si te pongo? --Nicopri 20:17 18 may 2010 (UTC) El Reto Me imagino que haras como una 2da temporada no?(Claro como isla del drama)si fuera asi,podria aparecer mi hermana(De una saga,no la real)? Saludos --◄(-__-)► 'ДĻØŊë' 'īŊ'-'TĦë ĐДГЖŊë$§''' ◄(-__-)► 02:04 22 may 2010 (UTC)